


Sick Kid

by Angelily_Viventis



Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [27]
Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Married Life, Sick Character, Size Difference, Vomiting, late night, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis
Summary: An urgent call from a sick child in the middle of the night - every parent's nightmare.
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s), Alan Rickman/Reader
Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954
Kudos: 5





	Sick Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: these are individual one-shots and function as stand-alone chapters. None of the work in these series follow on each other unless indicated as "Parts".

_"I'm sorry, Alan, but there is no more capital available for the rest of the set, let alone to get one of your top actresses to play the main lead. We'll just have to make do with the cast that we already have..."_

_"And what if I were to contribute some of my own money?"_

_"Why would you do that?"_

_"For one, I really want this production to become a reality because I think with proper media exposure we could impact people's lives with this story that we're telling."_

_"You want to waste your own hard-earned money on a play that you have a very small acting part in?"_

_"Absolutely. I think it will be more feasible in terms of impact."_

_"Fine. Hypothetically, who did you have in mind for the lead role then?"_

" _Mummy_..."

Alan's eyes spring open in the pitch-black dark and he stirs onto his left side. He must've misheard. He shuts his eyes again in the hopes to fall back asleep.

"Mummy..." Comes the dreaded urgent whisper from their three-year-old, deadset in the middle of the night.

At the second call (Y/N) startles awake in bed and turns on her side to face Alyson. At first, she too was certain she had just imagined it.

"Yeah? What's the matter, sweetie?" she asks groggily as she rests her side on her elbow while she switches on the bedside lamp.

Alan cranes his neck back towards his wife and daughter to look at what's going on as the intrusive light awakes him too.

"I don't feel well," she whines tiredly while clutching her white blanky in the one hand and Paddington in the other while also attempting to suck on her thumb.

"Where does it hurt, love?" Alan asks as he sits up in bed while Aly makes her way closer towards her mother's side of the bed.

"My tummy, Daddy," she rubs at her stomach.

"Come, here, sweety. Let Mummy check you over," (Y/N) stretches her arms out and picks her up onto the bed.

Without warning a stream of milky yellow sick projects out of Aly's mouth and onto the crisp white bedding.

"Oh, dear," Alan calls out in distress and darts forward, holding his hands out in cup-formation so that Aly can spew up the last bit in his hands.

Never has two sleepy grown-ups become more sobered up than at this moment. Aly starts crying and her body lightly shakes as she starts to gag again.

(Y/N) swiftly picks her up and rushes with her into the en-suite bathroom, holding her over the toilet just in time before more vomit exits her tiny body. Alan makes his way over to the sink and drops the yellow liquid in the white porcelain before rinsing it with soap and sanitizing his hands.

"Get me a hairband," his wife requests as she struggles to keep the hair out of Aly's face as well as trying to prevent her from falling into the toilet.

Alan opens the neatly organised top drawer and immediately spots the black rubber bands in their see-through container. He picks one out and hands it over to (Y/N) before closing the drawer again.

She gently grabs hold of Aly's sandy locks and ties them loosely in a ponytail, making sure all the hair is away from her face and neck.

She sits flat on the cold tiled floor while holding onto Aly's waist and rubbing her back gently while she heaves over the rim of the toilet.

Alan walks back over to the bed and strips the sheets carefully making sure none of the liquid seeps through the material. He places Paddington and her blanky on his bedside table and carefully makes his way downstairs in the dark and into the laundry room. He plops the sheets into the machine and sets the cycle before heading into the kitchen.

Alyson whines after she stops vomiting and (Y/N) soothes her gently while pulling her into her lap. She gently sweeps the stray hairs out of her face and places a kiss on the top of her head.

"It's okay, sweetie. You're going to be okay," she says as she rocks her slightly and reaches behind her into the bathtub, quickly running a flannel under cold water. She runs the cold cloth over Alyson's face and arms after noticing how hot her tiny body feels.

Alan returns into the bathroom with her sippy cup and a plate of salted crackers.

"Here, have some water," he hands the sippy cup over to (Y/N) who lets Aly have a small sip of the icy liquid.

"Thanks, darling. I'm afraid she may have a fever. Could you hand me the thermometer, please?" 

Alan opens the top medicine cabinet and grabs the expensive piece of equipment before handing it to his wife.

"Open up, Aly. Mummy's going to take your temperature," she says and brings the steel tip closer to her mouth.

"Huh-hmmmmm," Aly starts whining and pushes the thermometer away with her hands.

"Try under her arm," Alan suggests while standing in the doorway. He suddenly remembers the bare bed and makes his way over to the linen closet and then over into the bedroom to make the bed.

"Hey, Al? Her temp is 39 degrees. She has a fever," she calls with a sigh from the bathroom while running the cold cloth over her warm body again.

"Do you want to take her to the doctor's?" He makes his appearance in the doorway again.

"No, no doctor will be open at this hour. We need to break her fever and if she doesn't stop vomiting in the next hour then we'll take her to the A&E," she says as Aly buries her face in (Y/N)'s neck.

"I made the bed, you two go lie down while I get the kid's paracetamol," he instructs while stretching his hand out and helping (Y/N) off the floor while Aly clings to her body.

With one hand she moves the pillows over to the middle of the headboard and lays Aly down onto the bed.

"Mummy, hold me. Hold me," she whines in a panic and stretches both arms out, grabbing (Y/N)'s pajama top in her tiny fists.

She knows how horrible Alyson must feel. She's probably drained from lack of electrolytes and her throat must be burning from the stomach acid she just spewed up. She just wants to be held and loved.

"Mummy's right here. I'm not going anywhere," (Y/N) says softly while scooting in next to her. Aly immediately latches on to her mother and starts to cry weakly.

"Owie, owie, Mummy-y-y," she cries and clutches at her mother's top.

"Don't cry, bubba. Daddy's going to bring you medicine that will make you feel better in no time, okay?" She soothes while planting a kiss on her warm cheek and wrapping an arm around her tiny waist.

"I cold, Mummy," Aly whines with a shiver.

(Y/N) pulls the fresh cool sheets over Aly's body and tucks her in.

"Here you go, darling," Alan says as he brings the plastic measuring cup full of green liquid up to her lips. He places a clean waste bin near the foot of the bed, on top of the sheets resulting in a questioning look from (Y/N).

"In case she... y'know?" He shrugs and receives a lopsided smile from his wife.

"Thank you," she whispers softly.

"We might as well turn on the telly since I think sleep is out of the question for her," Alan grumbles while reaching for the Apple TV remote.

"Paddy," Alyson whines as Alan selects the new Aladdin film on Netflix.

"Did you see him?" (Y/N) asks as she cranes her head to her side on the floor to look for the bear.

"Here," he places Paddington and her blanky in her reach, and Aly gently grabs hold of the bear, sandwiching it between her and her mother.

Alyson rests her cheek on her blanky and continues to watch the movie through hooded eyelids. (Y/N) takes this opportunity to rest her head back against the headboard and shuts her eyes for a minute.

Alan gazes over at his sleeping wife and sick daughter. He knows how tired (Y/N) is from staying up late the past two weeks while finishing her article. He feels sorry for her that she is Aly's preference to cling to, but he also knows that Alyson rarely gets sick and that she must be feeling horrible.

An uncomfortable groan from Alyson causes (Y/N) to jerk awake and look around the room confused.

"Sit up," she groggily pats Aly on the arm and helps her sit up quickly while Alan pulls the bin closer just in time for her to get sick again.

She coughs a few times afterward, spitting into the bin and (Y/N) hopes that this will be the last time she'll get sick tonight.

"Mummy, don't go," Alyson cries out and her bottom lip begins to quiver.

"Bubba, Mummy's just going to rinse this out. Daddy will stay with you - I'll be back in a minute," she eyes Alan, pleading for him to release her.

"I have her - go," he whispers softly and scoops Aly closer to his side.

With a relieved sigh she takes the foul-smelling bin and walks over to the en-suite. After emptying the yellow contents into the toilet she squirts some of the Domestos bathroom cleaner into the bin and runs it under the hot water. She swirls the mixture while making sure the bottom of the bin is clean, and then dumps it into the toilet and flushes.

After washing her hands she does a quick Google search on her Huawei of when a child is in danger when vomiting and soon feels relieved once she learns that Aly shows none of the danger symptoms. She locks her phone and grabs the bin before heading back into the dimly lit bedroom.

"She's asleep?" She whispers incredulously at Alan after seeing Aly cozily sleeping with her head resting on Alan's pudgy stomach.

"Uh-hm," he nods proudly with a smirk. "Poor girl must be exhausted. We should give her some Dioralyte once she awakens to restore her electrolyte levels."

"Yeah, but we'll let her sleep for now. Actually, let me take her temperature now that she won't move," (Y/N) says quietly and proceeds to push the thermometer under her arm.

"Fever's broken," she whispers thankfully and reaches for a wet wipe to sterilize the thermometer before settling into bed.

"She's calm now - why don't you go back to sleep and I'll watch her for now," he suggests sweetly.

"Thank you, love. I really appreciate it," she places a kiss on his exposed shoulder and rests her head on the pillow while shutting her eyes.

"Do you want me to turn the telly off?"

"No, it's okay like this," she grumbles sleepily and reaches for his hand and interlocks their fingers, causing a smile to be plastered on Alan's tired features.

Even if he had to do tonight a million times over, no matter how knackered he is, he would do it for the two loves of his life.


End file.
